User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Rosalina Wants A Pet
In the park, Rosalina realizes that she is the only character in the Mario universe who doesn't have a pet. She says that Bowser has a pet shark, which he keeps in his water tank. He also says that Waluigi has a POW Block as a pet. The POW Block sends her kart spinning and flying into her house. She asks Baby Peach why she doesn't have a pet. Baby Peach says that she has a bad track record with animals. Rosalina says, "Oh yeah? Well, I want to see some proof of that." Baby Peach turns on the TV, and Wario says, "This is Wario on the news, and I have some documented video-taped proof that Rosalina is a terrible pet owner." He titles the episode, "Rosalina: World's WORST Pet Owner." The episode shows Rosalina feeding her pet chicken a chicken tender, giving her pet rat a pet anaconda to play with, and taking her pet snail on a field trip to the Shell Island Salt Factory. Rosalina goes to the Comet Observatory pet store because she is banned from all the pet stores on the entire planet. There, she decides to get a Sparky recolor that can use the Element of Fire, which she names Charleston (nicknamed Charles for short). She hears him barking crazily, and when she reveals him by removing the tarp. She decides to do crazy things with him. Charles uses his motorbike to jump over some school buses. He later uses his fire abilities to destroy the city while Rosalina is sleeping. He also buries the entire house. Rosalina has forgotten to sprinkle her Magic Flea Powder onto Charles, so he releases the magic fleas, which turn other people into dogs. Rosalina and Charles decide to use a plane to spray the Magic Flea powder all over the city and turn everyone back to normal. Unfortunately, Rosalina doesn't know how to fly the plane, and she begins to crash to the ground. Charles, who is immortal, tests out the parachute and leaves Rosalina to almost die in the crashing plane. Luckily, she jumps out of the plane and lands in an empty swimming pool. However, the plane crashes to the ground and creates a huge explosion. Rosalina comes out of the swimming pool and tells Luma that getting a magic dog is a terrible idea. She wants to take Charles back to the pet store, but he goes away. Charles is about to leave the Mushroom Kingdom, when the Mushroom Kingdom Dam bursts and unleashes a tidal wave on the Mushroom Kingdom and sweeps him away. Rosalina gets him out of the water and carries him to Sarasaland. Rosalina says that she is too late and admits that she is the worst pet owner ever. Fortunately for her, Charles recovers from the flood and tells Rosalina that magic dogs are immortal. Luigi says that the Mushroom Kingdom has been flooded. On less depressing news, he says that Rosalina saved her dog from a flood and says that she isn't a terrible pet owner after all. Rosalina wishes the Mushroom Kingdom back to normal. She and Charles walk into the sunset to Chocolate Island. Characters Present Rosalina - Mario Tennis Aces.png|Rosalina BabyPeachAwards.png|Baby Peach Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro Wario Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Wario Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi LuigiMP8Official.png|Luigi BowserNSMB.png|Bowser Charleston The Fire Fairy Dog.png|Charleston DarkGoombaNSMB.png Dark Baby Rosalina - Mario Kart 8.png Aquadog The Watery Fairy Dog.png Anti-Aquadog.png Anti-Charleston.png Seismograham The Earthly Fairy Dog.png Anti-Seismograham.png Aerohound The Windy Fairy Dog.png Anti-Aerohound.png Category:Blog posts